


Mrs Hudson's Loss of Control

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could cause Mrs Hudson to loose control?  Sherlock Holmes must be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Hudson's Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).



> Written for azriona, who prompted: Mrs Hudson, gunshots, ACD

I am very sorry Inspector.  I cannot imagine how I came to do such a thing to the poor man; it must have been the shock.  I would never do such a thing normally.  But would you like to know what led up to my appalling lack of control?

I was in my kitchen, making an apple pie for their dinner (the dear doctor is very fond of my apple pies) when I heard gun shots.  Mr Holmes had apologised for the last time he had shot my wall, even though he claimed that shooting a “V” into the wall was very patriotic.  The doctor and I were not convinced; he could have purchased a nice portrait of our dear Queen if he had wanted to be patriotic, rather than leaving a permanent reminder in my wall.

Anyway, I was not happy about it, and so I went upstairs to give Mr Holmes a piece of my mind.  I knew Dr Watson could not be at home, because he would never have allowed him to act in such a fashion.

I opened the door to 221B and had started to say “Really, Mr Holmes,” when I realised that it was not Mr Holmes who was holding the gun, but another man.  He had heard me come in and turned to face me, so that now the gun was pointing at me.  I was very cross at the thought of someone shooting my walls again and I did not care to have a gun in my direction so I did the first thing that came into my head.  I was still carrying my rolling pin as I had been in the middle of rolling out the pastry for the apple pie, so I hit the gunman very hard on the wrist with it.  He gave a cry and said some words that a lady really should not hear and dropped the gun, which Mr Holmes was able to retrieve.

Fortunately the doctor arrived home shortly afterwards and sent a boy for you.  He patched up the wound on Mr Holmes’ arm, where he had been shot.  He has reassured me that it is not serious.  And he tells me that I have broken the gunman’s wrist.  I am sorry, because I had not meant to cause him that much harm, but I really could not have him behaving in that fashion.


End file.
